bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
When Fists Collide
A calm sunny day in a field located on the outskirts of town, a small girl could be seen practicing martial arts. "Whew...if things are gonna be as hectic as they all told me, then I'm gonna need to be capable of doing much more than this." Wiping the sweat off of her brow on her sweat soaked gloves she swung it off as she continued punching and kicking the air. Walking by in a near daze, Jinta Kanō exhaled as the slowly blowing wind blew past, lifting his rosy-colored hair and causing it to blow lazily in the calm wind. "I could get used to this..." He said, stopping when he saw a girl practicing in the distance. "Hello. What have we here, then?" He walked off towards her. Noticing the red headed boy approaching her, the girl threw a few more punches before stopping. Panting heavily she called over "Hey! Um...do you happen to know the time? I don't want to be out past dinner time." Jinta, used to judging time by the light of the sun, replied "Its a little before noon." He said, stopping just in front of her. "You putting in some practice, then?" "Practice? No. This is a normal activity for me. I always have to get stronger no matter the cost." She breathed out before thrusting her palm forward creating a gust that knocked down a small tree. "Aw....I'm hungry still or that would have been a lot stronger." She whimpered a bit before turning back to Jinta. "Hm? You're still here? Did you need something?" A smile crept across his face as the tree slumped backwards from the force. "I'm hardly going to up and vanish," He said, as he gauged the distance and the power used. "But where are my manners? I'm Jinta Kanō, and that was pretty impressive." Taking several deep breathes, the rose-haired youth done a series of quick squats. Anxious at the thought of what the boy might meet planning, Kyodaina leaned over as Jinta was squatting. "What are you doing? Oh oh oh! My name is Kyodaina Uzumaki. Its nice to finally meet you Jin." She then leaned over so far that she was then standing on her hands. "Hm...and thank you for the compliments." Jinta suppressed a grin and slowed his pace before stopping completely. "I'm just getting the blood pumping," He remarked calmly, closing his eyes and taking a sharp inhale of breathe. His smile finally showed and deepened, and he seemed to be at peace. "I love the outdoors. The wind, the grass, the birds," He spoke in a near whisper, but when he turned, his tone was normal. "You must be with Haruki and Yurei, if you've heard about me. If thats the case, the pleasures all mine, Kyodaina." Speaking with a small bird lodged in her mouth Kyodaina smiled "You knowmf Harukith and Yoweh? Hm." She spat the creature out, watching it as it flew away. "I love the way it all feels around you as you move through the motions of motion movements. Wait...that made sense right?" Kyodaian chuckled as she began pacing around Jinta. "Hmm.....something isnt quite right." Jinta didn't really know what to think. "Did that bird just land... in her mouth? Bet that tasted awful..." He grinned though, finding amusement in the situation at least. "Sure it made sense," He remarked, standing erect with his eyes falling on her face. It was then that he really noticed how beautiful she was, and the reddening of his cheeks only showed it off more. "Oh I got it now! You're friends with Yurei an Haruki! That's why you're odd! Or have you even met them yet? Hm...the law of the land dictates you must meet my friends and show me the way of your style of life. Wait wait wait. I'm getting ahead of myself." Taking a break from her rantings Kyodaina looked over at Jinta. "Why are you so red? Are you hot? Are you out of breath? Do I need to give mouth to mouth to help you breathe?" He was about to object when her words finally hit him, so much that he ignored the odd comment. "Mouth to mouth, eh...? No, that'd be taking advantage, Jinta!" He waved her offer aside and found himself laughing. "Don't worry," He reassured, "I haven't gone mad. I just find your personality refreshing." Remembering the talk he had with Kentaro about Haruki and Yurei and how they planned to find someone called Inshu filled him with excitement. "I haven't met either of them... yet." He intended to. "My style of life, though? I like things in the fast lane with a break every now and then to catch my breathe. What about you, Kyodaina?" Ignoring his question Kyodaina smiled as she spoke "Fast lane? About me? Wait! Are you trying to hit on me? Hm. I don't know about that." Scratching her head she began to think out loud. "I wonder if this would make Haruki jealous? He would get all angry and then come charging at me ready to fight Jinta and claim my love." Kyodaina began laughing she turned back to face Jikan with a sour look on her face. "How come you don't feel that strong? In fact I don't really feel anything from you at all. I can't be hit on by a weakling. Especially one who didn't even bring anything for me to eat." Jinta's smirk was wide as he began pacing. "Well, you are beautiful, so what's wrong with a compliment?" He stopped his wandering around and nodded. "But believe me, I may not be amazingly strong or anything like that," His eyes glowed a red hue, "but I'll stand by my friends no matter what. Besides, powers a point of view. The amazingly powerful don't always win, or Averian would have the Soul Society in ruin by now. He adopted a ready stance. "About the food, I'm sorry about that. Next time, I'll take you to a good restaurant I know. But how about I make it up to you with a sparring session now?" "Beautiful? Me? But I'm all sweaty." Smiling Kyodaina began to jump up. "I like you Jinta. You aren't all boring in conversation like some other people who just want to attack as soon as we meet. Its not as if I'm some kind of frightening person." Tightening her gloves Kyodaina prepared herself. "But saying that..." Her eyes suddenly narrowed into focus "Jinta...I don't hold back in a fight!" Kyodaina dashed toward Jinta jumping up high and coming down hard punching the ground in front of him. The ground erupted before him, sending waves of earth and dirt at him as the shock-wave of her strike took full effect! Thought left his body in a single breathe and he backflipped, appearing to ride the dirt-wave for a few seconds before flashing to Kyodaina's right. "Thanks for that. Whats the point in attacking the moment you meet someone? We're people, not crazed beasts. Besides, the first impression is always the most lasting." He remarked, dropping into a crouched posture before lunging his open palm forward, while saying "Hadō 35: Akai Hi Kire" aloud. His palm moved closer, as did the red spears that suddenly formed around him. "Crazed beasts? Yes, you could say that we aren't but, in the same regard you could say that we are. We all strive to become stronger, protect our young, fight for survival. So in some respect we all are crazed beasts looking for a way to stay above the rest." Kyodaina smiled as she attempted to jump back to avoid the spears. Two of them grazed her left arm and both her legs causing an intense burning pain that caused Kyodaina to fall to her knees. He stopped and offered her his hand, helping her to back to her feet before leaping backwards again. "Interesting look on things," He said quietly, "everyone seeks power and to prolong their existence. My Sensei once said that its the reason behind the attempt that's most important... I still don't really know what he meant." He flexed his hands inside his pair of black gauntlets and watched the light reflect off the retractable claws with a faraway look in his eyes. "Sorry. I spaced out again." He sunk into a defensive stance, right hand hovering above his head. "Interesting look on what? I was just thinking about getting a snack." Kyodaina smirked as she jumped onto a tree catching herself as she began to wobble. "Hm. I think I may have to turn up the heat just a bit. Jinta! I'm sure you can handle this so don't go dying on me ok?" Kyodaina then started charging her spiritual energy through her hands causing two gnashing lions to appear around them. Crouching, Kyodaina leaned forward and used the branch of the tree as a spring to increase her movement speed. "A snack...?" He sighed, thinking she was being serious for a minute. "Women... I'll never understand 'em..." He whispered. When he looked up, he seen her flying towards him with two lion-shaped shrouds of energy surrounding her fists. "Spark, Samazamahi!" His zanpakutō dissolved and became a wall of flame between himself and Kyodaina; though the force of the twin strikes very nearly shattered it outright. Leaping to the side, black flames engulfed his hand before flying forward. "Is that an ability of your zanpakutō? I've never seen anything like it before." Looking at the flames and wiping her brow of sweat caused by the intense heat Kyodaina tilted her head. "Whoa!? Is that yours? Hm. Looks like you have some other hidden capabilities." Kyodaina took an offensive crouch before speaking again. "And um....well...no. This isn't due to my zanpakuto at all. I was taught these by my teacher. She told me to only use this technique on those I felt were worth the effort. So this is a complement of sorts of your abilities.....and the fact that I find you kin of interesting." She sprinted foward punching rapidly at Jinta. The black flames continued moving as though they had a will of their own, with the red flames forming shields and barriers against her attacks; but some were quick enough and got through, pummeling Jinta repeatedly. Trailing back, he stopped his movement by extending the gauntlets on his claws and digging them into the earth. "Heh." A trickle of blood ran down from his mouth and a little from his nose from one of her strikes, but his grin was wide. "Thanks for that. Your not only beautiful, but pretty strong as well." He laughed a little, before leaping high and drawing the black flames around him! As he descended towards her, a second katana was drawn from his back that eagerly reflected the sun's light. "Awwwwwwwww!! You called me beautiful." Kyodaina lowered her hands as she began to smile as she drew out her blades as well attempting to block some of the descending flames. "Too bad it has come to conflict with swords. I truly do hate having to use these." Being pressed down Kyodaina smirked as the heat form Jinta's flames continued to burn away at her body. "Tch. I guess I have no choice at this point." She formed the two blades in a cross above her as she chanted "Clouds Part To Reveal The Light, Heavens Close To Prevent Entrance." The swords erupted with a fiery aura before revealing two golden dao swords. "Hachiman" Kyodaina then fired off a shockwave of energy towards Jinta. Already committed to the action, Jinta had no choice but strike down early, releasing the flames that surrounded him all at once, the two forces colliding and forcing him through the air to slide on the ground; his knees grazed but otherwise all right. "Whew! That's a pretty cool release," Sheathing his second zanpakutō again, he extended the claws on his gauntlet. "If you prefer Hakuda, then Hakuda it is!" He flashed forward, emptying his mind of all emotions as he attempted a strike to her left-hand side. "I prefer combat in its entirety." Kyodaina's eyes narrowed in similar regards to a bear hunting its prey. "So now that you have made me release I have no choice but to make sure you can never move again. I like you Jinta but fights are a means of survival. Only one can make it out once it has been entered, and I'm afraid that one will be me!" Kyodaina moved her blades to her sides to block Jinta's strike only to be pushed back due to the force behind it. Panting from stopping herself Kyodaina looked up at him in suprise "Oh? You were capable of such things all along?" When he spoke, his tone sounded cold from the lack of emotion. "With friends as powerful as mine, and a Sensei whose physical strength may very well be unrivaled by anyone I know, you learn a few things. Sensei's methods are brutal. I've left training sessions with broken bones." The flames swirled around him again, the entirety of that blackened inferno sweeping straight towards Kyodaina! "I'm pretty used to survival... So that suits me just fine!" Kyodaina smiled as she began forcing spiritual energy out of her body forming into a large wing-shaped barrier. "It looks to me as if you were actually trying to cause harm to me. I'm hurt Jinta, I thought you were nice but, it turns out you're just some wild beast that needs to be put down." Though he was floating in emptiness, the emotion he didn't feel showed plainly on his face; and that was hurt and pain. "You honestly think I couldn't call off the flames?" They vanished with a simple click of his fingers, forming around him once again as he sealed his zanpakutō. "I'd never harm... well, a friend." His severed emotions returned, and with them, a level of truthfulness reflected in his eyes. "Besides, your not my enemy. In fact, since you know Haruki and the others, you'll probably be my ally in the near future." Kyodaina lowered her barrier as she showed a slight grimace. " Well the thing is...I'm not exactly friends with Haruki and his group. Its more of me having a crush on Haruki, hating his sister, but at the same time liking Jikan as well." She paused as she scratched her head in thought. "Not to mention that we all kind of have this thing where we hate each other. But...if we can get past all of this then sure! We can be friends or alies or whatever! I don't see why not!" Jinta nodded agreement, remembering how he felt about some of the Orders members when he first met them and eventually became friendly with through training. Life hadn't been easy, to begin with. "You bet we could," He said, gaze sweeping towards the horizon. "I don't know why, but I just feel like I need to help you guys." Thoughts of his own team-mates filled his head; beautiful Harumi, fun-loving Riki and his rival.... "Well, shall we continue, then?" As he was speaking Kyodaina had already made her way toward him and began to shape her hands as if they were in prayer, causing a large large sphere of wind to begin forming in her hands. "Help? Sure! I think when we actually go and raid the place we can use all the help we can get. How about you help me out a bit and recruit even more people. I'm from the Soul Society myself and I know how they work." He took note of the wind and readied himself, just in case. "You want more people? Sad thing is everyone else I know is busy fighting the war. Your from the Soul Society, so you must've heard about Averian and his army to know few people can be spared for any great length of time." He sighed, remembering his own brother was among those fighting along with the others he cared for. He simply stood a moment, staring off into space... Kyodaina hesistated in front of him with the ball of energy sitting in front of Jinta's chest. "Hm? What were we talking about again? Something about sparring right?" She twisted her body landing back upright a few feet away from Jinta before she looked at the boy in front of her "Are you ok?" "... Huh? Oh! Sorry, I was..." He hesitated for a moment, as though warring with himself. "... thinking about my brother. He's been gone a long time, you see and only returned a few years ago. I've lost him once, and don't really want to again." He dropped into a new stance, his claws extending. "But that's enough of the doom and gloom, eh?" His voice wavered a little, though. "Time to start this sparring match up again!" He sprang into the air, pulling his right fist back in preparation for a strike! "I'm sorry. I wouldn't know how that feels. But you're right we can continue this match we have going here." Kyodaina smiled as she sheathed her blades, then charged at Jinta with their fists colliding repeatedly causing her to bleed but smiling all the while. Her fist grazed against the blades of his gauntlets before one of them struck him square between the eyes; knocking him back. Landing with a thud, Jinta propelled himself into the air through instinct and shook the specs floating across his vision in an attempt to steady it. Allowing gravity to finally apply, Jinta fell down towards her, using the momentum gained to augment his punch! Allowing the gauntlet to pierce the flesh of her abdomen, Kyodaina grabbed Jinta's arm. Smirking, she leaned back tossing him behind her before sprinting foward going into a basball slide towards his legs. She swept him from his feet, but instead of landing with a thud, Jinta twisted his body around and planted his hands firmly into the ground with his claws retracted to keep his balance. Pushing off, he twisted again to come upright. "Hows this?" He landed, turned, and ran forward, aiming for a close-line with his right arm! "Now this is a real fight. I always prefer an up close and personal brawl rather than using my zanpakuto." Kyodaina giggled as she braced herself for Jinta's strike taking it in the gut. "Umph." Spitting up a bit of blood she smiled. "Thank you Jinta. I really needed this." Leaping back, Jinta retracted his claws and shook his head. "No more claws, then. They're still weapons, so if you like a brawl, I'll give you one." He sounded like his usual self, but a whisper - barely audible - followed his first comment. "I'd do anything to see that smile," Crouching, he ran forward, throwing off his gauntlets mid-run, along with his zanpakutō that landed with a small thud on the grassy plain. "As for thanks, I don't need any." He led with a thrust kick, aimed for her ribs as he closed the distance between them. "Of course you need thanks. Otherwise what's going to happen when I break a part of your body? You need something to be happy about." She flashed a sheepish grin as she turned her body landing on her hands. "If its legs you want, then its legs you will get. Denshō Zanjin!" "Broken bones heal surprisingly quickly with Kidō, but thanks for the thought anyway." Lowering his leg to impact the ground which resulted in a flip that brought him into a running position, Jinta continued moving forward, deciding a kick may not be the best idea after-all. Drawing his left arm back, the young Shinigami prepared to use Ikkotsu! "Tut. This will leave my left arm pretty much useless if I manage to land a hit." He brought his fist forward, the veins on his arm showing prominently as he aimed for Kyodaina's foot! The two collided causing an intense explosion caused by the massive force between the two attacks. The force behind the attacks created a dust cloud around the area blinding both of the fighters. Panting Kyodaina shouted through the cloud at Jinta "Heya! You pretty much busted up my leg with that last attack so you succeeded in slowing me down a bit! You mind teaching that one to me?!" The dust cloud gave way somewhat, revealing Jinta. Blood ran down the entire length of his left arm and the arm itself hung loosely at his side, the bones obviously broken by the force. His breathing came in slow rasps and a pained expression caused him to grunt and groan as he clutched the arm tightly with his right. "Sorry about that," He sounded genuinely sorry. "Sure I can teach you it if you teach me that kicking move you just done." Pained interrupted him no matter how hard he tried to force it down or ignore. In the end, he simply severed his emtoions. Pain became a distant thought that no longer touched or influenced him. "But you'll need to wait a while. It usually only leaves my arm numb afterwards, but I've broken nearly every bone in that arm." Attempting to jump around Kyodaina fell as a sharp pain coursed through her leg. "Fufufu. Looks like I can't really move as much as I would like to." Looking down ather leg Kyodaina noticed the multiple wounds on her leg and the blood leaking out "Hm? Seems Jinta has a bit more strength than he let on. Not to mention tht training with Azami took its toll on my body as well. I probably only have around 10 more minutes left before I really push myself past the limit." ''Spotting Jinta favoring one arm she smirked. "Hey Jinta-kun. Why don't we put off that training for a bit until we finish this one off?" The severing of his emotions helped with the pain, but he knew better than to expect anything good would come from extended combat in either of their states. ''"She can barely move... and she wants to continue?" He had to admit that her strength and resolve was impressive and he found himself smiling in light of it. "You know, I think I might like that. Oh yeah, I owe you an apology. I didn't think you'd be this strong, Kyodaina." "Ouchie, mean Jinta!" Kyodaina began pouting. "You don't think I would be that strong? Is it because I'm a girl? That shouldn't count for anything you know!" He raised his hands defensively, but the smile was still present. "Gender has nothing to do with this. Just because your a girl, doesn't mean you can't fight. I've known a lot of powerful woman, most of whom could kick a mans ass." He stood straighter though. "Its your age." He finally said. "I'll sound big-headed for saying this, but when I was at the Yuengiri Academy, there were few around my own age who could match my skills. But you?" He said, beginning to move forward, "Are different. There's something about you... I don't know why, but it makes me want to try my hardest and improve." "Oh? Well in that case.." Kyodaina leaned in grabbing Jinta's face. "Let me give you something for your kind words." Pressing her lips against his cheek she planted a large kiss. "I think you're really talented Jinta-kun. I don't think you're big-headed at all., in fact there weren't many people back at the academy in Soul Society that were on par with me. So I completely understand where you're coming from." No words left Jinta's mouth, but his cheeks became so red that Kyodaina was beginning to look at him with a large smile. He even stopped breathing momentarily, but he quickly coughed into his hand and turned to hide his blush. "Uh... um, uh," Struggling to form anything even half coherent he settled for the good old fashioned "Thanks for that" and immediately wished he could've had the words back. "I'm such an idiot! Why can't I think of something cool to say, eh!?" Patting Jinta on the back, Kyodaina smiled. "You're so cute, the reactions you have are so foreign to me. I like people like you. But no worry Jinta-kun, I 'm sure that you will get over that cough, just drink some water ok?" "Foreign isn't necessarily a bad thing," A voice said in his mind. "She did say she liked you," Turning, he gulped and made his best attempt at a smile which actually turned out the way he wanted without making him look like a clown. "Maybe you'd like..." He trailed off, but a stubbornness kicked in and he finished steadily, "You know, once were fixed up, to meet up sometime?" The miracle was that he actually managed to sound a little confident. "Hmm...maybe. It depends if I can catch my dragonfly by its tail or not. If I fail then sure we can fight it out, but if I someone become lucky enough then I may spend my time with it in order to see where that future leads." Smiling as she turned to face Jinta she continued "Then again...I could always use a good match like this again. It def can't hurt at all...oh wait. Yes it can. Silly me hahaha" He began to say something about her picking him up wrong, but then decided it'd be better left unsaid instead. "One of the best things in this world," He said, "is having someone you can be yourself around and grow with together. Training is fun, but its better when you have someone to share it with." He started a low laugh, though and slumped to the ground in order to stare at the clouds above. "I'd love to have another match sometime..." "I would like that too." Kyodaina laughed as she jumped onto Jinta from behind. "I think you pushed me to lengths no one else has. I really like that I could share my strength with you. Maybe next time we will both be even stronger and will have a clear winner." His arm throbbed as she jumped on his back, but he didn't allow the pain to show at all as he put his good arm around her thigh and hoisted her up to keep her from sliding off. "Here I thought this was going to be another average, plain old boring day," He looked over his shoulder and grinned, "Kyodiana... I'm glad I met you," Looking confused Kyodaina smiled "You got my name wrong. But I think I can forgive you since we just had an intense fight. Next time though, if you get it wrong...I'll pound you into nothingness! Juust kidding!" Shaking his head slowly, Jinta kept walking with a grin plastered across his face. "Somehow, I can envision that a little too clearly for my liking," He laughed a little nervously until he hoisted her up again onto his back after he slipped a little. "I've got one arm working and I'm wrecked, just so you know." "Oh you can set me down if you want me to. I know you're injured so you don't actually have to carry me. You're so silly Jinta-kun." Kyodaina smiled as she jumped down from Jinta's back with a limp. "I would've carried you," He said simply, offering his arm instead to steady her. "See? Your limping. And I prefer to look at as gentlemanly and not silliness, though I'll leave that up to you." Kyodaina chuckled "Oh I know, its just if I don't walk on it now, then I never will be able to deal with the pain." "That's not a bad attitude," He replied casually, still steadying her occasionally. "Your a strong woman, Kyodaina." Admiration laced his tone. "Thanks. I try to be strong in order to help my friends, even if I could break most of them pretty easily." Laughing, Kyodaina tried standing on the hurt leg causing her to wince as she fell into Jinta. "Guess its still a no go with this bum leg." Easing her down to the floor, he drew his zanpakutō and uttered the release command quietly. Flames began to dance around him, though they bore a noticeably white coloration. "Don't worry," He said as he crouched beside her. "Samazamahi has three different flames. The black for offense, the red for defense and the white for healing. They won't hurt you," The flames rested on her leg, slowly repairing the damage done. When finished finally, the youngster staggered back, his breathing labored; sweat beading on his forehead. "... I'll be... fine," He panted breathlessly. "Healing takes quite... a bit from me." His eyes took on a tired look and his shoulders shook from exertion. Kissing him on the forehead, Kyodaina felt the feeling in her leg come back. "Oh? Thanks Jinta-kun." She smiled as she stoop being able to put pressure onto the once injured leg. "If you want to rest, I could carry you" Staggering a little as he walked, he slowly shook his head, cheeks aflame. "No that's alright," He assured her. "But thanks for offering." He kept walking, obviously struggling but determination more than anything kept him on his feet and moving. "Today really did a number on me," "You and me both Jinta." Kyodaina smiled as she spun around. "But it was completely worth it as I got the chance to meet you afterall." It didn't take the two long after that to reach the 4th Division Barracks where they were greeted with an assault of questions that made Jinta's ears hurt as opposed to the healing he wanted and expected. "What happened" and "Who was responsible" mixed in with the occasional "Kids these days." "How'd you think this happened?" Jinta said in reply to what he considered a stupid question. "As I've already said, we were training. T R A I N I N G! I've said that at least ten times now, so which part of that don't you understand?" "Training!?" The round, kind-faced woman replied sternly and a with a growing annoyance, Jinta noted with a grin. "Are you sure you weren't trying to kill one another? Look at yourselves!" She turned towards Kyodaina, and her annoyance had yet to dwindle. "And you! Girls should have more sense." Slapping her knee, Kyodaina smiled "Hahaha why do I need cents? You're an odd one lady." Turning back to where Jinta was she spoke "So how are you feeling? What are your plans after this?" Ignoring the shocked look of the woman, Jinta looked at Kyodaina and sighed. "I need to gather information," He said quietly. "I promised a friend I'd help him out, but before that, we need info or we'll be running into Kōhai Tochi blind." And that was one thing he did not want to happen. Kyodaina's eyes widened "Hm? What's that? Its that some sort of secret dungeon like in one of those fantasy games?" Scatching her head she thought toherself for a moment before speaking to Jinta in a whisper. "Well my friends are planning a raidinto Soul Society, and we could use someone strong like you." Jinta laughed, before his glare made the nurse walk off shaking her head. "It could be, for all I know about it." He admitted, dropping his voice. "One thing I have been able to find out, is that you can't release your zanpakutō if you happen to be a Shinigami." He scoffed at that, obviously seeing the downside. "That's the break-in Kentaro told me about though, right? You're all after some wierdo called Inshu? We'll be there, but I'll warn you about Kentaro now. Stay clear of him. He... isn't quite stable, right now. He'd only end up hurting someone he doesn't mean to." Sadness and anger created a strange tone of voice in the youngster. "OOOOOOHHH! In that case I definitely want pictures of it when you go there! Make sure you send several postcards to me!" Kyodaina was leaning on Jinta as she spoke in excitement. " But yes. We are after Inshu due to him attacking our school in Hama Town and him taking Apollo, another of our friends, with him. But Kentaro you said? Hmm...I think I heard about him from Haruki. Don't worry...I will pass alog the message for sure." "I'll do better than a postcard," He said with a smile. "That's a promise." Not showing a care that she was leaning on him, aside from his blushes, Jinta sat with a completely normal expression. "So... you've lost a friend to, have you? Sometimes, it feels that way with Kentaro. Ever since Akiye was kidnapped, he hasn't been the same person. Don't let yourself lose him, though. You'll never be fit to forgive yourself if you do... I know I can't." The last was said in a whisper so low, he'd be surprised if anyone even heard him. "His friend was kidnapped!? Do you guys know where she is being held or anything? I would be more than willing to help you out with finding her. Wait it is a girl right? I just jumped to conclusions there without even thinking. I'm sorry." Kyodaina grabbed Jinta by the hands as she looked into his eyes. Jinta grinned and held her gaze. "Yeah, she's a girl." He offered. "If she's a friend of Kentaro's though, then she's a friend of mine... But no." He finished finally. "Aside from her being held somewhere in Kōhai Tochi, we're going in as blind as a bat. That's why I'm here. Kentaro's just about useless to anyone right now, so I'm here scooping for information to try and stop him self-destructing over all this." Kyodaina stood proudly "Right then! We shall team up and make sure that we rescue her after finding information in the Soul Society. I wonder if my aunt will know anything. Hmm then again, I am an outcast so I doubt she will listen to anything that I have to say in the first place. Anyway...should we go meet up with the others?" "Yeah," Jinta got to his feet also, "I'd like to get meeting everyone and find out just what is going on around here. Just who is this aunt of yours if she has information about Kōhai Tochi? Anyone I've asked has either looked at me as though I had six heads and smelt bad besides." "Well she's a Captain in the Gotei." Thinking to herself, Kyodaina stopped for a moment. "Hmm...well the thing is, now that I think about it. I may be only able to get you all as close to the Sereitei. I don't want to get captured again." Category:Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi) Category:Soul Society arc Category:Storylines